


let's have a talk

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Concerned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Ghosts, M/M, Police Chief Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Hyunwoo expected this, he just thought Hoseok would come to talk with him earlier is all. Except maybe he didn’t expect Hoseok to say that Kihyun is possessed. That took him completely by surprise.





	let's have a talk

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have only one more part in this series and then we should be done, but stick around to find out!
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 25 - ghosts

"Chief, we need to talk."

Hyunwoo looks up to see Hoseok standing hesitantly in the doorway. The elder waves a hand, telling him to close the door and take a seat. Hoseok does so quickly, perching himself on the edge of the chair in front of Hyunwoo's desk. Hyunwoo finishes reading over the case file in his hand and closes it, lacing his fingers together as he studies Hoseok.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Hyunwoo knows what Hoseok is planning to say. If there's anybody on the force who might know Kihyun as well as he does, it'll be Hoseok. And Hoseok is over-observant almost always, so Hyunwoo is surprised it's taken this long for Hoseok to come talk to him about this.

"Well," Hoseok mumbles awkwardly, twisting his fingers together in his lap. "It's about Kihyun."

Hyunwoo nods, waiting for Hoseok to continue.

Hoseok looks sheepish when he finally says, "There's something wrong with him."

Hyunwoo leans back in his chair and sighs, relieved, glad he'd been right. "I thought it was just me."

"You mean, you've noticed?" Hoseok leans forward in his seat, gaping at his boss.

"Of course I have. He lives with me after all and we're, wellーwe're _intimate,"_ Hyunwoo shrugs, trying to gloss over the last part. "Of course I'd notice when he starts acting weird."

"Listen, Chief, you don't have to act like I'm a clueless five-year-old. Everyone knows you and Kihyun-ah are fucking. What we don't know is why you haven't confronted Kihyun about his behavior yet," Hoseok says with a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches a variety of emotions flicker across Hyunwoo's face.

"What do you mean everyone?" Hyunwoo finally manages to ask.

Hoseok rubs his arms, a shiver running down his spine. "Well, it's obvious to everyone on the force that Kihyun is acting strangely. At first, I thought it might be relationship problems between you two but that hasn't been the case at all really. I still remember when Kihyun went missing for two days and you went insane trying to find him. You obviously care a great deal for him and I know that he used to care for you a lot too. So my theory is that this is a doppelganger and the real Kihyun is still missing."

Hyunwoo raises a brow at Hoseok, incredulous of the younger's theory. "A doppelganger?"

"Well, what do _you_ think? The man you've been sleeping with went missing and came back not himself, please enlighten me about what _you think_ happened," Hoseok replies, incredibly irritated.

Hyunwoo blinks, surprised by the outburst. "I...well, I'm not very sure, butーI just...Look, all I know is that he's not _my_ Kihyunnie."

Hoseok lets his arms fall, gripping his knees anxiously as he leans forward and peers up into Hyunwoo's crumpled face. "Chief, I have an aunt who's a medium."

Hyunwoo glances up at the younger, utterly confused about why Hoseok is bringing this up now.

Hoseok continues though, his words a rapid flurry of disbelief. "She never talks to me, says she hates how I don't take spirits seriously and stuff. But she called me yesterday."

Hyunwoo still doesn't know where Hoseok is going with this.

"She was scared. Almost hysterical as if she didn't expect me to answer the phone," Hoseok chews at his nail, obviously distressed. And thenー "Hyung, she told me that a dalgyal gwishin was near me. I didn't think anything of it really, just dismissed it but it came back to me later that she _never_ calls me. I always have to call _her."_

Hyunwoo nods, not understanding how this is relevant but he can vaguely recall hearing stories about gwishins when he was younger and his grandmother was still alive. If Hyunwoo recalls correctly, she was a medium as well. She helped spirits pass over and cleared houses of dark gwishins. Hyunwoo tries to remember what she might have told him about dalgyal gwishins, but he's only drawing a blank so far.

Hoseok shifts in his seat, peering over his shoulder as he leans even farther forward, his elbows on Hyunwoo's desk now. "I did some research about them and oh god, hyung they're terrible dark spirits. They aren't meant to leave the spirit world, not unless someone has created a rift between spirits and humans that they can slip through, and that's actually more common than you'd think. No one who's seen a dalgyal gwishin has survived, hyung."

"Okay?" Hyunwoo asks, brows still raised, still going through old memories of his grandmother.

"I called my aunt back and asked her about the gwishin," Hoseok murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper. "She didn't want to tell me anything at first, but when I mentioned Kihyun, she started babbling all this nonsense about a ritual and that someone close to me hasn't been acting themselves lately because they aren't. Themselves, I mean.

"Hyung, you're right, the Kihyun here with us isn't _your_ Kihyun," Hoseok whispers.

Hyunwoo sits back in his chair, completely stunned. They stare at one another for some time, neither saying anything as the clock on the wall continues to tick. Hoseok wipes his forehead clear of sweat and looks over his shoulder again, nervous. Hyunwoo blinks and rubs his eyes, stretching his legs out in front of him as he slumps completely into his swivel chair.

"Hoseok-ah, are you implying that my boyfriend has been possessed by an evil spirit and that's why he's acting like more of an asshole than usual?" Hyunwoo quietly asks.

Hoseok drags in a sharp breath, fingers tangled together in his lap. "It's crazy, I know. I like my doppelganger theory better, to be honest, but I can't ignore my aunt. She's been right about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Hyunwoo asks.

Hoseok looks sheepish when he replies, "Well, she was right about you and she was right about Kihyun and I and she was right about me."

"Wow, wait. You've mentioned us to her?" Hyunwoo holds a hand up, still confused about what Hoseok is trying to prove with this.

"Well..." Hoseok hesitates, his body tensing up as he bites his lip and then finally he takes in a large gulp of air and says, "I thought you were a complete asshole when I first started working here and I told my aunt about it, just complaining you know, but she told me to get over it because you'd go on to do great things and you'd need someone trustworthy to have your back and that I was going to be that person and well, she turned out to be right when we were assigned as partners and then you got promoted and now you're Chief of Police."

Hoseok coughs then, peering tentatively up at the elder, relieved to see that Hyunwoo is fighting back laughter. Then Hoseok tenses up again, his fingers twisting in odd ways in his lap.

"And, uh, well, Kihyun and I. Weーwe were never a thing! Believe me, I'd very much have liked to, but my aunt advised me against it. Said our lives weren't meant to be intertwined that way."

Hoseok pauses to scratch his hair, his mouth a thin line as he thinks about his next sentence.

"She always asked me when the two soulmates would finally get together and I didn't realize until now that she meant you and Kihyun. She used to tell me about this grand love story between two cops when I was a kid and that was kind of why I became one in the first place, I wanted a grand story told about me too and then I met Kihyun and I thought, you know, that well, _he's the one._

"Except he wasn't. He's your one. My aunt kept asking about you two and I was dumb enough to think it was about Kihyun and I when really, I never stood a chance," Hoseok finishes lamely, waving away the look Hyunwoo gives him. "Oh, don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. I got over Kihyun a long time ago and I'm really happy about you two, or at least, I _was."_

"Hoseok, I never even knew you thought about Kihyun like that," Hyunwoo murmurs. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hoseok shrugs. "Didn't matter much in the long run, plus I kind of thought you were homophobic when we were first paired up."

Hyunwoo laughs then, the tense atmosphere around them breaking. Hoseok smiles, that wide smile that takes up his entire face and Hyunwoo can't help but lean over his desk and clap his ex-partner on the back.

"As you very well know, I'm not homophobic in the slightest. I think my long string of ex-boyfriends should be proof enough of that," Hyunwoo chortles.

Hoseok nods, his smile reigning itself in. "But about Kihyun..."

And just like that, the tense atmosphere is back.

"I'll look into it. My grandma was a medium too so I'm going to drive up to my grandpa's place this weekend and look through their old things, see if I can find anything that might prove your aunt right. In the meantime, let's look into that doppelganger theory of yours."

The two men lean in, whispering frantically and completely unbeknownst of the fact that Kihyun is standing behind Hyunwoo's desk, pressed against the wall and covered in a variety of charms and spells that conceal him from human eyes. It's just his luck he had to possess a man who's surrounded by spiritually influenced people.

Now he'll definitely have to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm spooking myself out cause ima wuss ; - ;
> 
> if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [here](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/166799462047/lets-have-a-talk)?


End file.
